


obvious

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going soft on him," Bedevere says, nudging Arthur's arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	obvious

"You're going soft on him," Bedevere says, nudging Arthur's arm.

"I am not."

"You are, Arthur. I wonder why... Is he good, then?"

Arthur looks at the knight sharply. "Excuse me."

Bedevere curves a brow up. "Is he any good? You know what I mean Arthur."

"No, I don't think I do."

Bedevere rolls his eyes. "I mean, in bed."

Arthur clears his throat, sending Bedevere a scowl. "What would I know about Merlin's abilities in bed, hmm?"

"Oh, you're joking. You've got to be joking! You two haven't-"

"No, and I have no interest in Merlin, he's my servant. Nothing more."

Bedevere shakes his head, eyeing Merlin as the servant walks through the camp, carrying an arm full of wood. "Why bloody not? I mean, Arthur, sire, have you not looked at this boy? Merlin is..."

Arthur huffs. "I know what exactly what he is and isn't. If you'll excuse me, I have to deal with my idiot."

Arthur walks away and Bedevere smiles at the prince's retreating figure. His smile turns into a grin as Merlin looks up from the fire and smiles at Arthur, eyes as fond as ever. Arthur walks past, lightly cuffing Merlin over the head, Merlin retaliates by swiping a hand in Arthur's direction. His hand lands on the small of Arthur's back and stays there for a moment too long. Bedevere shakes his head. They're so obvious.


End file.
